


Kość

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo Greg kocha ciekawe przypadkiPrompt 86. "Kość"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Bo przez kogoś ciągle ostatnio widzę crossy...

          House wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, nie będąc pewnym czy to co widzi jest prawdą, czy jednak tym razem przesadził z vicodinem. A przecież jeszcze nigdy nie było aż tak źle!  
– Na tym zdjęciu nie ma kości, prawda? – spytał w końcu, na co otrzymał jedynie potwierdzające kiwniecie od zespołu. – A część z tych, które tu widać nie odpowiadają wiekowi pacjenta...  
          To był pierwszy taki przypadek, a przecież w swojej karierze spotykał tak wiele zaskoczeń. Jednak skoro przypadek był tak ciekawy...  
– Jak nazywa się pacjent?  
– Ron Weasley, lat dwadzie...  
– Zaprowadźcie mnie teraz do niego. Zobaczymy jaką on ma wymówkę na swój stan.


End file.
